poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Poor Unfortunate Souls
Poor Unfortunate Souls is a song from The Little Mermaid. Lyrics Regular Ursula: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Fantasmic! (Disneyland Version) Ursula: Hello, I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch, beluga sevluga indeed, Ursula will take matter of their own tentacles oh yes, how nice mickey mouse's mind, will be mine, and then i'll make it right i'll see him wiggle worm but a hook, to belong to me, to obey my every wind, why not, let's do it. The Pink Alicorn version Queen Chrysalis: I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch True? Yes. And I fortunately know a little magic It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Poor unfortunate souls In pain, in need This one longing to be thinner That one wants to get the girl And do I help them? Yes, indeed Those poor unfortunate souls So sad, so true They come flocking to my cauldron Crying, "Spells, Chrysalis, please!" And I help them? Yes I do Now it's happened once or twice Someone couldn't pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls The men up there don't like a lot of blabber They think a girl who gossips is a bore! Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word And after all dear, what is idle babble for? Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation True gentlemen avoid it when they can But they dote and swoon and fawn On a lady who's withdrawn It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man Come on you poor unfortunate soul Go ahead! Make your choice! I'm a very busy equine and I haven't got all day It won't cost much Just your voice! You poor unfortunate soul It's sad but true If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet You've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath And go ahead and sign the scroll , , now I've got her, boys The boss is on a roll THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL! Trivia *This song will be in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. * * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Songs